Desencuentro
by ritsuka10
Summary: Oneshot Dramione basado en la canción Desencuentro de Residente


Han pasado 5 largos años desde que la guerra llegó a su fin, el tiempo cicatrizo un poco la heridas causadas por el egoísmo de unos cuantos magos.

Los héroes labraron su propio camino, cada uno inspirado en sus sueños, guiados por sus intereses. Hermione Granger trabajaen el ministerio de magia, buscaba ser una fiscal castigando a esos magos fuera de la ley. Una mujer comprometida con su trabajo, su horario de salida era enmarcado por la oscuridad de la noche.

Pasos lentos de un unos tacones de cinco centímetros resuenan por los vacíos pasillos. La dueña de esos zapatos negros se detiene al percibir un peculiar aroma en el aire. Acqua di Gio, no entendía porque conocía el nombre, era una mezcla de naranja, lima, mandarina, jazmín, entre otros productos. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por esa fragancia.

"

— _Deja que respire.—Una masculina voz se cuela por los oídos de la castaña, quien tiene cerrados los ojos, se deja llevar por el aroma desprendiendo de la camisa blanca.— Yo también te he extrañado, mi pequeña come libros._

 _Entonces el hombre devuelve el abrazo con la misma intensidad, él también quiere ahogarse de ese aroma a manzanas con canela que se desprenden de los rizos castaños. La mirada de la chica se desvía hacia el atardecer detrás de ellos. El Sol se esconde entre las montañas rodeando Hogwarts. Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, en ese sitio encontró a su primer amor._

. "

La mujer abre los ojos, toca su cabeza con ambas manos dejando caer su bolso. Duele, esos sueños han vuelto, esas imágenes que le causan dolor por ello trata de alejarlas. El aroma ha desaparecido, se ha desvanecido, entonces escucha un ruido comienza a correr, deambula por cada esquina, alguien estaba con ella. Lo sintió.

Entonces descubre que el edificio está vacío. Nuevamente imagina personas siguiéndola. Una mediana sonrisa se forma en sus labios. A veces sencillamente cree que se ha vuelto loca.

 **Todas mis mañanas amanecen arropadas con tu atardecer**

 **Tú te duermes en mi hoy, yo despierto en tu ayer**

 **Cuando tengo que bajar, te dan ganas de subir**

 **Yo quiero llegar, cuando tú te quieres ir**

* * *

Dos años después

La fiscal más famosa del mundo mágico camina por las banquetas del callejón diagon abrazada a su mejor amiga, una notable y embarazada pelirroja. Ginevra Blaise esperaba unas ruidosas gemelas, que volverían loco a su cariñoso esposo. Los dos personajes se detuvieron frente a un aparador de ropa para bebés. Encantadas señalaban los productos en el interior de la tienda.

—Pobre de Harry, a veces me da un poco de lastima.—Agregó la pelirroja tocando su vientre sin apartar la vista de los productos.—Ha tenido que ir a perseguir a su novia por el mundo para que le dé una respuesta.

—Fue más sencillo asesinar a quien tu ya sabes.—Contestó la castaña señalando un modelo de cuna al fondo.—Que convencer a Luna que se case con él.

Ambas amigas soltaron una carcajada, se dispusieron a caminar hacia la puerta, la pelirroja notablemente embarazada entro primero entonces Hermione sintió un golpe en su espalda. Se giró para descubrir el autor de tal agresión. Observó la espalda de un hombre. El sujeto comenzó andar apresuradamente. La castaña fijó sus ojos a esa figura, alta usando una capa negra, cabello rubio largo atado con un listón verde. Su corazón se detuvo.

"

 _Dos figuras bailaban bajo la luz de la luna, el salón estaba vacío solo quedaban rastros de un baile causado por el encuentro de tres colegios de magia. Una castaña enfundada en un vestido rosa evocaba una sonrisa mientras era llevada a girar por todo el sitio. Su rostro emitía una radiante luz. Entonces se detuvieron. Las manos color canela se elevaron, los dedos se hundieron en una cabellera rubia, hebras platinadas volaban, la caducidad de la gomina llegó a su fin._

— _Eres lo mas hermoso que he visto.—Nuevamente esa grave voz taladraba la mente de la chica de cabellos color chocolate.—Mi querida Granger._

 _Continuaron bailando sin música, sus cuerpos se sincronizaban, al igual que sus respiraciones. Sus labios se encontraron, la mujer no separaba sus ojos de esa hebras volando en el aire._

"

Hermione llevó los dedos a sus labios, el beso fue tan real, sus sueños a veces le asustaban. Esa voz, ese aroma, ese cabello. Era tan real, sus ojos se agudizaron, esas terribles ganas de llorar aparecieron. Se sentía sola, aún rodeada de amigos, familiares, y miles de personas continuaba terriblemente solitaria. La voz de Ginny la trajo a la vida, ingresó por la puerta encontrándose la sonrisa de su amiga que le mostraba una cuna.

—Blaise va morir.—Comentaba fascinada tomando entre sus manos algunas cobijas.— El precio lo va matar.

—Fue su culpa por pedirte matrimonio.—Contestando tratando de dibujar una sonrisa pero el hueco en su estómago crecía.— Él se echó la soga al cuello, al enamorarse de ti.

Ambos soltaron una risa pero la mueca de la chica era vacía, falsa. El hueco en su estómago la atormentaba.

 **Todos los descubrimientos tienen muchas ganas de encontrarte**

 **Hasta las estrellas usan telescopios pa´ buscarte**

 **Dentro de los accidentes imprevistos y las posibilidades**

 **Eventualidades, choques estelares** **.**

* * *

Otros dos años han pasado.

Los presentes levantan orgullosos sus copas, el padrino de la boda había dicho las más emotivas palabras de la noche. En el centro de la pista los novios se deslizaban lentamente, sus miradas fusionadas, olvidaron el mundo a su alrededor. La rubia se colgaba del cuello de salvador del mundo mágico. Harry parecía estar a punto de llorar. Por fin Luna era suya con todas las de la ley.

—Te has lucido con el discurso, Ron.—Una castaña se acercaba a su amigo de cabellos rojos.—Buen trabajo.

—Mi esposa me ha ayudado.— Contestó el chico llevando su vista a una pelinegra que conversaba con un mesero, le daba instrucciones.—Está fascinada por organizar la boda del siglo.

—No es el púnico.— Ginevra se unía a la conversación después de haber abandonado a su esposo con las gemelas en la mesa.— Harry logró atrapar a Luna, creo él es el hombre más feliz del mundo. —Le dio un sorbo a su copa. —Aunque todos sabemos por qué Luna le dio el sí.

Hermione y Ron se giraron a ver a la pelirroja quien con sus manos simulaba una panza de embarazada. Los tres soltaron una risa, el jefe de Aurores solamente consiguió un sí de su exploradora novia porque esta se encontraba embarazada. El pobre salvador del mundo ideó un plan infalible para atrapar a su presa.

—¿Has venido con Nott? .—Le cuestiono Ron indiscretamente a su amiga, quien afirmó con la cabeza.—Es un buen chico.

—No es algo serio, no se ilusionen.—Susurró, seguía sin entender porque Theo le atraía, quizá por ser un Slytherin. Últimamente en los gryffindor había una tendencia a casarse con sus rivales. — Mi vida profesional es más importante que,,,

Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando escucho una risa entre la concurrencia, dejó su copa caer en el césped. Ese tono era similar al emitido por el extraño en sus sueños. Su respiración se entre corto. Llevó las manos a la cabeza.

"

 _Dos figurases se escondían entre las sombras de unos abandonados baños. Una de ellas tenía el cabello castaños y se encontraba sentada en el piso con la cabeza pegada a la pared, una rubia cabellera descansaba en su regazo. Hundía los dedos entre las hebras tratando de calmar sus risas. Él reía fuertemente logrando llenar de un poco de vida ese siniestro rincón._

— _No puedo creer que el elegido sea tan idiota.—El hombre de piel fría, blanca y suave meditaba con el rostro escondido en el abdomen de la mujer.— Lunática es la chica perfecta para él ._

 _La mujer asintió mientras sus ojos seguían fijamente los trazos negros en el brazo del chico. Aunque el hombre soltaba risas por su anécdota de cómo Harry arruinó su primer cita, sabía que era una fachada para ocultar sus lágrimas que mojaban su capa. La jovencita llevo los labios al cabello con tonos platinados, deposito un beso para rodearlo con ambos brazos._

— _Te amo.—La cálida voz de la femenina detuvo las risas, entonces ese chico sin rostro, estiró su mano para limpiar las lágrimas escapando del bello rostro de la castaña.—Te amo, nunca lo olvides._

 _Una sonrisa difusa se dibuja, entonces los labios de los personajes se unen. Se besan intensamente, no es inocente sino cargado de deseo carnal._

"

Hermione lleva la mano a su vientre, el hueco solitario ahora se a tornado en un sentimiento de nostalgia, una sensación de olvido. Elimina algo importante, los dos pelirrojos a su lado la sujetaron para que no cayera.

—¿Te encuentras bien?.—Cuestionó Ron en tono preocupado llevando la mano a su frente.— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Estoy bien.— Dijo en un susurro, mentía, las terribles ganas de llorar torturaban sus ojos.— Ha sido un ligero mareo por beber alcohol.

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí, inseguros si debían continuar cuestionando su estado. La castaña se disculpó de sus amigos con la excusa de buscar a su pareja pero sus pies deambularon por el enorme jardín trataba de encontrar el dueño de esa risa, ahora creía que ese hombre sin rostro existía. Era alguien que la seguía. La torturaba.

 **La casualidad de poder vernos se escapa**

 **Somos diferentes cielos en un mismo mapa**

 **Échale sal al café, no está mal ir a probar**

 **Tenemos la misma sed, con distinto paladar**

* * *

Un año después

Un grupo de amigos abarrotaban una sala de espera en San Mungo. La mayoría poesía cabellos color fuego. Harry Potter descansaba su cabeza en los hombro de su esposa. Un moreno jugaba con dos niñas pelirrojas mientras su esposa le traba de dar fuerzas a su hermano.

—Anda Ron que todo va estar bien..—La cálida voz de Hermione lo alentaba, estaba sentada a lado de su amigo.— No debes sentir nervios.

—No entiendo porque me sacaron de la sala.—Nervioso el chico frotaba sus manos.—Debería estar con Pantsy, es mi deber apoyarla.

Hermione emitió una sonrisa, seguía sin creer que Ron Weasley terminará casado con esa Slytherin. Eran dos mundos distintos, discutían con regularidad por cualquier pequeñez pero tampoco nunca había visto a dos personajes más locos de amor. Se sentía orgullosa de haberlos presentado. Esa noche Ronald, como su esposa lo llamaba, fue padre de un saludable niño al que llamaron Hugo. La familia gritó jubilosa por un nuevo miembro de esa, ya numerosa descendencia.

Los medimagos casi obligaron al numeroso grupo a retirarse, los padres necesitaban descansar, fue una larga noche para todos.

—¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa? .—Cuestionó Harry a su amiga que caminaba con él por el pasillo.— No queremos que andes sola a estas horas de la mañana.

—No te preocupes, sé cuidarme.—Contestó mirando como Luna cerraba los ojos cansada— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—James resultó ser todo un torbellino, en las noches no quiere dormir.—Agregó la mujer colgándose del brazo de su marido.— Los nargles siguen escondiendo su biberón en las noches.

—Tenemos que dejar más semillas de girasol en la ventana para que se entretengan y no molesten a James.—Intervino seriamente el moreno.— ¿Deberiamos probar semillas de calabaza?

Harry le regaló una sonrisa de lado, Luna llevó un dedo a su barbilla para analizar la mejor forma de engañar a esas criaturas molestas y traviesas.. Hermione observaba la manera que Harry tocaba el cabello de su esposa, estaba hechizado. Tuvo una pequeña oleada de celos al verlos tan enamorados. Por estar metida en sus pensamientos al dar vuelta en una esquina tropezó con alguien cuando estuvo apunto de caer, el extraño lo sujetó por la cintura, entonces sus orbes avellana chocaron con esos ojos grises, cabello rubio.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger?.—La varonil voz cuestiono,entonces Hermione logró ver el rostro de ese hombre.— ¿Granger?

La mencionada dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Sus orbes se enfocaron en las masculinas facciones, la nívea piel, esos cabellos rubios platinados, poseía ojeras debajo de los ojos grises. Un gris profundo. La mujer llevó las manos a su cabeza para caer en cuclillas. Dolía, el aire hacía falta, se sofocaba y el hueco en su estómago creció hasta volverse en un agujero negro que la devoraba. Apretó los párpados porque esa pesadilla regresaba para atormentarla

"

 _Era una mañana fría, las olas del mar golpean el cuerpo de un hombre, lleva una herida en el pecho, ramificaciones de tonalidades negras se van arraigando en su piel, crecen, causando dolor. El cuerpo se estremece por la agonía. Una mujer de cabellos castaños lo sostiene con fuerza, lo llama, le ruega que no se vaya. Súplica para que se mantenga despierto._

— _Te amo.—El hombre suspira enfocando sus ojos grises en esos orbes avellana, levanta el brazo para alcanzar acariciar un cabello castaño.— Te amo desde el primer día que te conocí.— Trata de de dibujar una vanidosa sonrisa.— Necesitaba que lo supieras._

 _La mujer se niega a escuchar esa confesión de amor, que por tantos años esperó. Se aferra desesperada al cuerpo, su ropa está mojada por el agua salada. Sus manos temblorosas se deslizan por el pecho hasta llegar al rostro del hombre, sus varoniles facciones, ojeras negras han crecido debajo de esos ojos grises. Un gris enigmático, misterioso. Se ve reflejada para descubrir que está despeinada, su labio partido, duele._

— _Gana esta guerra, no te des por vencida.—Con ahogada voz el hombre suplica, desliza sus dedos blancos por esos pálidos y desgastados labios rosas.— Todo lo que nace, tarde o temprano muere._

 _Lágrimas comienzan a bajar por las mejillas color canela, rodan por su barbilla hasta caer en ese rostro de tonalidades mármol blanco. El hombre se queda en silencio contemplando el rostro de la persona por quien ha dado la vida. Ella merece un futuro lleno de luz, de paz. Sus dedos vagan hasta entrar en esa selva de rizos chocolate. Besa sus labios, su frente entonces acerca sus boca al oído._

— _Quizá nos volvamos a encontrar.—La voz se pierde entre gritos de personas._

 _La castaña se aferra al cuerpo y comienza a gritar su nombre, se aferra desesperada al cuerpo. Su mente es un caos, confusa por la tormenta de sentimientos. La falta de aire le sumerge en un shock emocional, todo se vuelve negro._

"

Hermione abrió los ojos, entonces observa al hombre delante de ella. Ese no es protagonista de sus sueños, es un personaje de mayor edad.

—Malfoy.—La castaña balbuces descubriendo lágrimas rodando por su mejillas.—Draco Malfoy.

La mujer inicia una serie de gritos acompañados con sollozos. Trata de ponerse de pie pero las fuerzas la han abandonado, quiere recordar más, anhela traer imágenes de su pasado pero es un libro en blanco. No recuerda quién es dueño de ese nombre, pero sabe que quizá sea ese extraño hombre que se cuela en sus sueños, en tus terrores nocturnos. Quien no la deja amar a otra ser humano, la ha mantenido cautiva dentro de una jaula con barrotes de nostalgia.

Se pone de pie, le resta importancia a las personas a su alrededor camina en dirección de Lucius quien la toma por la cintura. Comienzan andar por el largo pasillo, es como si conociera el camino, no sabe a dónde se dirige pero cuando llegue lo sabrá. Entonces llegan a una puerta, olvidando la educación la abre. En el interior el hombre de sus pesadillas descansa sobre una cama. Su rostro, sus manos tiene trazos negros, son cicatrices viejas. Una maldición.

—Te he olvidado.—Se acerca para guardar en sus manos una blanca,.—¿Por Qué?

—Antes de caer en coma te lanzó un **Obliviate** — La voz de Lucius se escucha desde el umbral con un mar de personas detrás suyo.— ÉL lleva más de 10 años sin despertar, quizá nunca lo haga.

La mujer acercó sus labios al rostro para depositar un beso en la mejilla. Sigue sin recordar qué papel jugó ese extraño en su pasado, los recuerdos borrados no volverán. No existe un antídoto para ese hechizo. El hueco de soledad es llenado por una cálida sensación, la nostalgia se desvaneció. Entonces emite una esperanzadora sonrisa. La agonía se ha disuelto en una luz de esperanza.

 **No hay señal de mis satélites, ni de tus astros**

 **Tú pierdes mi rumbo, cuando yo pierdo tu rastro**

 **Y aunque perder tus pasos sea parte de mi rutina**

 **El suelo sonríe cada vez que tú caminas**

* * *

Un año después.

Una cantarina castaña abre las ventanas de una habitación, deja que el aire de frío del Otoño golpee sus mejillas. Admira el imponente jardín de la mansión Malfoy. Sus manos toman un ramo de claveles blancos, significan inocencia y amor puro. Las deposita en el interior de un jarrón que deja sobre una cómoda.

—Ginny va tener nuevamente gemelos.—La mujer menciona tratando de reprimir una risa.—Blaise se va querer saltar desde su oficina.

Hermione sacudió los cojines de un sillón para después levanta varios libros en francés regados alrededor del piso. Devuelve los tomos a su sitio, observa el color verde de las paredes. El diseño es anticuado y elegante.

—Luna también está esperando otro bebé, esta noche se lo dirá a Harry.—La mujer llevó sus ojos al chico que duerme en una enorme cama, se acerca para acomodar algunas hebras platinadas. —He aprendido hablar francés, tú padre me ha dicho que eras muy bueno.

Sus dedos vagan por su rostro, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Los medimagos han dicho que quizá nunca despierte de ese eterno sueño que su tía Bellatrix lo sumergió. Él sacrificó la vida para rescatarla, él fue su caballero enfundado en una armadura. Ninguno de sus amigos o parientes pueden decirle cómo se enamoraron. Nadie conoce su historia de amor. Ella ha tratado de recordar pero las imágenes han desaparecido al igual que los terrores nocturnos. Espera ansiosa hasta que él regrese y le narre la verdad

—Le monde conspire et danse, Il te cherche, tu penses. Adore tes grands yeux. Avec lesquels tu dis adieu. —La mujer susurra en sus oído.— Et tu pleures quand tu dors. Plein de remords. Tu cherches toujours, autant d'amour

Emite una sonrisa para descansar su cabeza en el pecho, sus mano derecha busca la de hombre, entrelaza sus dedos. Sigue esperando a que vuelva, como él se lo prometió en su último sueño. Ella asegura que se volverán a reencontrar.

Mientras el cansancio la venció, su piel percibe un cosquilleo, un pequeño apretón le avisa algo nuevo. Quizá el tiempo del desencuentro ha llegado a su fin.

 **Y tú aquí, y yo allá**

 **Y yo aquí, y tú allá**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Es un pequeño oneshot que vino a mi mente. Les recomiendo escuchar la canción desencuentro de Residente.

Traducción de lo que dice Hermione:

El mundo conspira y baila

Él aún te busca, tú piensas

Ama tus ojos

Con los que dices adiós

Y lloras cuando duermes

Arrepentido

Siempre buscando

Mucho amor

"


End file.
